


Devil Commit Incest

by maqiao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: dn/vn/vd/vdn3p 全部提及是希望爸爸叔叔多宠宠崽的产物私设如山ooc全属于我





	Devil Commit Incest

※

乱伦是恶魔的天性，淫乱之血奔腾于它们体内。乱伦也是恶魔交配的本能，他们总是优先考虑血亲，因为乱伦可以让他们产下更为优异的后裔。

这也就很好解释了尼禄和但丁在猎人酒吧相遇后，但丁连一杯酒都没有请完的时间，就和这个银发小子抱在一起，边撞着走廊两边的墙，滚着亲吻着，在洗手间某一隔间后，狠狠操了起来。

干了几个回合，两人终于从荷尔蒙吸引中冷静下来。尼禄软绵绵地趴在但丁肩上不想动，也懒得提掉到脚踝的裤子，还在回味高潮的余韵。而但丁却猛地意识到了些什么。银发，半人半魔的气息，以及难以控制的性吸引……但丁很肯定眼前的人，绝对不是那个失踪已久的亲哥，但根据恶魔交配准则，这个小孩极有可能是自己，或是维吉尔制造出来的？怎么回事啊这是……但丁感到头大。

尼禄自己也说不清是怎么一回事，这个油嘴滑舌的恶魔猎人，倒是生着一张勾人心魂的帅脸。刚刚在吧台上被搭讪的时候，只是处在但丁的身边，就被一种强大的气息环绕和压制，让他控制不住地想向对方屈服。简单客套了两句，尼禄突然控制不住自己往对方性感的嘴唇吻去，对方看起来都吓一跳，也是，喝完半杯酒的功夫都不到，自己就投怀送抱。这是前所未有的体验，对一个上了年纪的成熟男人产生了性欲，他自己都觉得自己不对劲。不知道是否该感谢男人都是下半身思考的动物，总而言之但丁回吻了他。

在经历了水乳交融的亲密体验之后。两个人打开了话匣子。

但丁问起他是不是骑士团一员，尼禄点点头。“是在教会熏陶下长大的孩子吗……”尼禄很可能没有意识到自己的血统。但丁若有所思。

“算是吧。孤儿院里修女天天念叨，也许我内心充满信仰连我自己都不知道。”尼禄休整完毕，两个人开始整理衣着。

“我可能知道你的身世。”

【3天后】

“所以，你就这样压榨你的侄子吗？”尼禄将脸从地板方向抬起来，看向身后，正专心操弄自己的但丁。“嘘……安静点……呃呃嗯！”但丁将尼禄的头重新摁回正前方的地面，他骑在侄子的身后，已经到了最后的冲刺阶段，为防止这个小兔崽子说出打扰兴致的话，他摁住尼禄的后颈的手伸到对方嘴里，扣绕着对方黏滑的粉色舌头，扯开他的嘴，让叫床声都变了调。待白浊尽数倾注尼禄温热体内之后，但丁趴在尼禄青年人坚实光滑的后背上喘了一会儿。“……是你小子要榨干我吧。”

两人也不明说，达成了某种默契，白天是并肩战斗的师徒，夜晚是背德的叔侄。但其实也没有分的那么清，恶魔的兴致说来就来，一不留神他们就搅得天翻地覆。

在一个寻常炎热的午后，尼禄一边喊热，一边却黏着但丁，于是两个人又摸上了床。仿佛不贴着对方的皮肤就呼吸不到氧气一般，两只遵循原始本性的野兽舔舐啃咬，互相留下占有依恋的印记。床头只有一杯凉水，尼禄骑在但丁身上，看见对方伸手要去拿，两边掐着脖子竟然因为一杯水大打出手。最后还是尼禄赢了，但丁露出“好吧让给你了”的无奈神情。但是尼禄只吞了一半凉水，剩下的一半顺着他的嘴角溢出，流到下巴，经过修长的脖子，饱满的胸肌，沿着腹肌的纹路，最终汇集到两个人结合的相交处，和他们的各种体液一起混进床单，再无法区分出来。晶莹的液体在年轻的肉体上闪闪发光，昭示着他美丽和强壮的存在。但丁的脑子里一根弦瞬间断了，他一个打挺抱住青年的健康又柔软的身躯，忘情地亲吻着对方的颈窝，胸膛，小腹以及侧腰。

这样自由自在的二人生活持续了一段时间。

直到一位不速之客突然造访。

※

尼禄正跨坐在但丁的腿上，趴在但丁的胸口，就是没来由地待着，但丁身上有股莫名的母性气质叫他安心，仿佛挨着他就能汲取填补他童年缺失的母爱。而且这段时间他总是陷入一种低落的情绪，不挨着但丁他就空虚。但丁靠在沙发上阅读美女图片，对于尼禄的身体状态他心知肚明，恶魔拥有孕育后代能力后，一开始会展现出，类似人类的抑郁的情绪。尼禄不管是从年龄角度，还是从近段时间被开发的角度来看，都是时候了。

一股强大的力量从屋子里的一个点迸发，进而是两道刺得让人睁不开眼的次元斩凭空出现，被切割的混沌黑色空间走出一个身材高挑的冷漠男人，长靴踏在木地板上，低调又嚣张地宣示入侵。

“维吉尔……”但丁放下了手中的色情杂志。尼禄警惕地要从但丁身上跳起来，却被但丁反手压住，挣扎了一下便放弃了，乖乖待在他的怀中。“谁？”但丁没有回答他，只是摸了摸他的小脑袋作为回应。

“好久不见啊，我亲爱的哥哥。”但丁笑脸相迎，然而对方的眼睛射出寒冷的光，直直朝尼禄方向盯去。

双子间的互通感应让他很快明白了对方的目的。肉眼无法看见那两人之间的气场碰撞已是剑拔弩张。

这一天还是到来了。尼禄和但丁初识的时候，他体内的恶魔能量还被他本人压制着，与恶魔的性之初体验也是但丁带给他的，随着但丁的发掘和调教，尼禄作为恶魔的一面逐渐成熟。但丁知道蜜桃成熟的迷人气味有吸引过来一些猥琐小怪，但是奈何两个魔人的压制气场强大，腌臜魔物不敢接近。但是尼禄身体起的变化竟然吸引来了他的亲爹。恶魔没有人类的道德观束缚，他们生来就是为了奴役他人，建立霸权。其中为了追求力量，他们会与强者厮杀，与至亲交配，以诞生更强的后代。维吉尔的目的，就是尼禄的子宫。

“把他给我。”这个冰山一样的男人开口了。

谈话内容的主角只是静静感受身后刀刃相向火花四溅的魔力对抗，就已经有了死的觉悟。看把孩子吓得。但丁苦笑着摇摇头。

“我说，尼禄可不是什么物件。”但丁眯着眼回望向维吉尔。这么多年了他的兄长还是一点人味都没有。言简意赅，不服就打，标准的恶魔做派。

“难得的机会。尼禄，你起来。”他吻了吻尼禄的脑袋，催尼禄起身，“去，抱抱他。”

但丁这是叫他去拥抱谁？尼禄像只受惊的小狗，即使见过些强大恶魔的场面，制服过几只巨型怪物，可眼前人形的罗刹让他一步也迈不动。“唔……”他恳求地朝但丁投去求助的目光。“别怕，他是你亲爹。”但丁上手一推，当机中的尼禄便跌跌撞撞向前踉跄，正好撞在维吉尔鼻子下面。 

但丁曾告诉过他，他和他父亲肯定会相见。他也听过但丁讲述他的父亲是个不苟言笑的强大的恶魔。他想过无数种和自己亲生父亲见面的方式，但绝不是这种，感觉下一秒自己就会被劈斩到尸首分离异次空间。

尼禄冷汗直冒。目光像是栓了秤砣拼命往地面方向掉。离太近了，但又不敢后退。“fa……ther……”他试探地想对上维吉尔的眼睛，却看到对方紧缩的眉头和轻蔑的眼神。维吉尔箍住尼禄的下巴，将一股岩浆般的热流注入进尼禄的身体，蓝色的纹路顺着尼禄的经络往下四散开。尼禄疼得龇牙嚎叫。他突然回忆起了与但丁在酒吧初遇的感受，面对维吉尔，他的父亲，有相似但却更加热烈的情感在他胸口激荡。那是不同于但丁带给他的安全感，温情和依赖的红，这是绝对臣服的蓝，尼禄的膝盖不由自主地跪在地上，他看见那双皮革长靴，忍不住要凑上去亲吻。

维吉尔一脚踢开匍匐自己脚边的男孩，尼禄却再次跪爬到维吉尔的身下，仿佛自尊心这种东西不存在一般，摸索着要解开男人的裤腰带，伸长脖子，隔着布料舔上了维吉尔坚硬的下身。体内的淫乱恶魔本性已然控制住了尼禄。

“这小孩像你。很心急。”但丁揶揄道，面对维吉尔的眼刀撇撇嘴装没看见。

“咳咳。”但丁用咳嗽掩饰笑意。“不介意的话”，但丁伸出大拇指指指自己身后，“楼上有卧室。”

尼禄在此时成功解开了他父亲精致的裤子纽扣，他迫不及待地将有着浓郁雄性气息的肉棒吞没口中。被温热湿滑口腔包裹住的一瞬，维吉尔还是漏出了赞叹的呼气声。灵活的舌头在阴茎周身环绕打旋，尼禄卖力地吞吐，两只眼睛讨好地向他的父亲看去，腰身和屁股发骚地扭着。

“呼……太香艳了吧？”但丁的欲望也被挑起。他来到尼禄的背后，揉捏起尼禄的屁股，力道拿捏的刚刚好，舒爽的声音从塞满肉棒的喉咙里发出。但丁把手伸进尼禄的裤子，食指中指无名指拨开了男孩的股缝，上下摩擦着男孩的后穴。尼禄的身体已经做好怀孕准备，小穴分泌出了润滑的体液，但丁的手指很容易地进入了，肠壁一阵一阵抗拒又期待的收缩，使但丁很快就联想到了往日的快活。他解开拉链掏出自己的家伙，他看了一眼维吉尔道，“希望你不要介意。”接着就干脆地进入了尼禄的身体。“啊！”尼禄被后背的这么一顶，嘴巴里一下子吞没了更多，维吉尔顺势就享受到了喉头不断翻滚外加声带震动的深喉体验。尼禄，他的儿子，天生就是含他父亲鸡巴的料。维吉尔堪堪退出一些，接着就怒视着但丁，泄愤一般，将尼禄的嘴操的更猛。

“呜……呼……呜……呼……”但丁扶着尼禄的后腰发出阵阵舒爽的赞叹，同时也不由得震惊于自己眼前的场景，自己的侄子半褪下裤子跪在他叔叔和父亲之间，像一具受人控制的玩偶，像一听小船在情潮的激荡中随风飘摇，深陷欲望的漩涡无法自拔。但丁也被感染得愈发意乱情迷。

“维吉尔，既然你一时半会儿也不打算离开，不如我们上楼？”

※

被扔到床上的尼禄，三两下被扒光了衣服。他就像是一道即将被享用的甜点，被两个只开了裤链，衣冠楚楚的男人，肆无忌惮地摆弄着。

但尼禄感觉自己被忽视了，他前面后面都吞吐着阴茎，照理来说他才是这场性爱的主角，然而事实上他却成了兄弟竞争的道具。但丁和维吉尔用眼神战斗着，他们操着共同的血亲后代，心里却想着怎么才能赢过对方。他想抗议，可是屁股被叔叔死死卡住，后脑被父亲牢牢扣住，往后会被狠狠戳开恶魔的子宫口，往前整个喉咙都被塞到窒息，他努力在大人们愤怒又杂乱的节奏里找到勉强生存的方法。但丁率先打破了这摇摇欲坠的平衡，揪起维吉尔的衣领，鼻子都凑对方脸上，“是不是我的什么东西你都想要？”

从小就是这样，自己的玩具，自己为母亲编织的花环，维吉尔总是想占有就占有。就像这回，明明是他先抛弃的骨肉，却因为在自己但丁的手里调教有方，转过头来又要和他抢肉吃。但被维吉尔抢去的东西，他但丁总要拿回来——而且是有拿无还。他操弄着他的侄子，就是直白的反击。

但丁愤怒的脸激起了维吉尔闷于心底的，曾经承认，但又决定否认的情感。他也揪起但丁的领子，嘴唇犹豫地微张，但是因为无法肯定自己的行为而有所犹豫。转瞬即逝的微表情被但丁完完全全地捕捉，但丁就像抓到了维吉尔最大的把柄一样，时间又仿佛流淌了一个世纪，“你想要的一直都是我。”柔软的嘴唇才戏谑地贴上兄长的唇中，就被牢牢吮吸，并受到了狂风暴雨般的啃噬，他的舌头根本招架不住，被维吉尔技巧十足且携带着怨念，残酷突入，席卷而过，对语言的吝啬从吻技上就能体现出来，维吉尔用行动让但丁闭上那张聒噪的嘴。

吻到情深之处，两人的下半身的耸动更为激烈，他们都忘记了他们共同操弄着的儿子和侄子，此时已经手脚无力，满脸泪痕。因为顶不住两人亲吻时缩小的距离，腰部深深塌陷成了一座倒置的桥梁，叔叔的阴茎已经操进了他的子宫口，不行不行不行……滚烫的顶端不断在他最敏感的受孕入口进进出出，再爽也不行，那种升天的错觉让他分不清自己是活着，还是已经去了地狱。在他摇头要喊叫的时候，而父亲更是堵死了他喉咙对口水的吞咽机能，他不知道这段无氧的性爱折磨要持续到几时，他伸手扒拉父亲的衣角，他生气自己的处境，可是又不敢惹恼他处在兴头上的威严的父亲，只是小猫挠抓。倒是但丁先发觉了，窒息导致尼禄的后穴痉挛得紧缩，使得他在接吻的中途忍不住发出舒爽的长叹，“呜……嗯啊……”从长吻中获得喘息，他刚想表扬尼禄，就看见小孩垂死又怯懦地拍打着他的父亲，但丁简直要被逗笑了 。他托着尼禄的脖子，在但丁的帮助下，尼禄呕着吐出来维吉尔的巨物，随即就是大吸一口空气，他无法控制地哭泣起来，但丁捞起他，他就顺势倒在叔叔宽厚的怀里哭了，或许是对维吉尔的畏惧，或许是终于有人注意了他的感受，尼禄作为晚辈，充分发挥了他对但丁的依恋和撒娇。但丁把他搂在怀里，从身后亲吻他哭红的眼睛，爱抚着他的身体表示道歉和安慰。两个人的下体依旧紧紧相连，但丁将尼禄的双腿大开，顶了顶尼禄的小穴，展示着小孩淫乱的身体属性，邀请着孩子父亲加入其中。根本不过问小孩的意见，维吉尔扶着巨大的器官就挤了进去。但丁顺势仰面倒了下去，阴茎相互争夺地盘的挤压深得但丁喜爱，他发出性感的叹气声，好像被进入的是他一样。

两根火热的肉棒在狭窄潮热的甬道里纠缠摩擦，仰面被夹在两人中间的尼禄张着嘴巴，灭顶的快感从脊髓直击脑门，除了浪叫，他一句骚话也说不出来，父亲和叔叔打架般的操他，兄弟俩唇齿如同刀剑交刃，尼禄听见被维吉尔咬破了嘴唇的但丁破口大骂，接着他看见但丁一口带血的唾沫吐到维吉尔的脸上，随后就是一阵更加猛烈的体内突刺，强烈的摩擦感同时给尼禄和但丁都带去了惊人的快感，在维吉尔的视角两个他身下的人几乎同时翻了白眼。“两个臭婊子。”维吉尔冷淡的脸上有了笑意。

三具强健的肉体交缠成极具视觉冲击力的香艳画面。最上面的父亲紧咬牙关突刺耕耘着身下仰面叠加的淫荡摇晃的两人，最下面的叔叔笑着舔舐尼禄光洁的脖子，两只手环绕他的腰套弄着高高翘起的小尼禄。被夹在中间的儿子和侄子，唾液顺着嘴角毫无章法地流淌到下巴，两根杀人的肉棒在他体内搅动，前面又被牢牢握住，他连逃跑的顶胯动作都不能做，只能张着嘴发出濒死的哭叫。但丁手上的动作突然加快，小孩的欲望在前后夹击中被刺激上了顶点，他的喉咙直接失控，像被杀掉一样惨烈的尖叫起来。一股热流从体内喷涌而出，射在他的小腹上，胸肌上，还有一些伴着最后的抽搐，滴滴答答落进了但丁的手掌。

“你真的很吵。”维吉尔伸手捂住了尼禄的嘴，只留一张泪眼朦胧的眼睛惊恐地看着他。尼禄不想惹怒他的父亲，在那张大手覆盖上他最之前他就顺从地闭上了嘴，但是冲击导致的有节奏的呜咽依旧存在。“这样好多了。”

“噢……嗯……你还是这幅老样子。”但丁在叫床的间断都不忘揶揄他的兄弟。“又不是躲在衣柜里的日子。现在，我们想大声叫，就大声叫。”

“我看你是想大声叫。”维吉尔召唤出阎魔刀，银白的刀刃闪着蓝色的幽光，维吉尔反过刀身，将刀柄狠狠捅进了他兄弟的身体。

“啊！老天！”花纹繁复的刀柄毫不留情地刮破了但丁的肉壁，好在他有一个成熟的骚穴，欲液早就充盈他的体内，维吉尔甚至没有用力，那个饥渴的穴口就将阎魔刀的刀柄吞没一半了。久违的暴力性爱让但丁甜蜜地乱叫了好一会儿，他热情主动地摇着屁股，简直就是拿阎魔刀当做自动性玩具。“哥……我真想你。”但丁向维吉尔抛去情迷意乱的眼神，接着拨开维吉尔捂住尼禄嘴巴的手，和他的侄子热切地湿吻在一起，眼睛却一直朝维吉尔看去。就算是冷漠如维吉尔，面对这样淫乱不堪的画面，身为恶魔的本性还是让他动摇不已，本就超人的尺寸被影响得又胀大了几分。繁殖的冲动充斥了他的脑海，他要让这些该死的家伙为他怀孕，为他育胎，为他诞子。

床吱呀作响，并且有加速冲刺的势头。但丁和尼禄此起彼伏地叫唤着，终于随着维吉尔的一声粗鲁急促的低哼，两股白浊几乎是同时，前后喷进了尼禄最深处。维吉尔不知道自己到底捅得有多深，如果说但丁先前只是在受孕口入口磨蹭，那维吉尔就是直接撬开了那个秘密匣子，顶开的大开口，连带着但丁的老二，两股精液将刚刚成熟的孕囊塞得满满当当。

※

激荡的情欲之湖只剩下了一圈一圈的涟漪。尼禄像死了一样一点声音都发不出来。但丁把身上的“死尸”放到一边，自己瘫成一个“大”字喘着气，这是他最近经历过的一次最酣畅淋漓的性事了。维吉尔整理了一下衣着，但是刚刚出得一身汗还是让他有些焦躁。

但丁看透自家老哥的毛病，蹬腿踹了维吉尔一脚，在维吉尔怒色爬上脸之前马上狗腿起来，举手投降道，“我的意思是，去洗个澡吧。”

但丁扶着老腰从床上起身。“我给你带路。”并离开前给尼禄盖了下被子。

两个人无言地走着。就像刚刚的事与他们无关一样。他们就是这样，水火交融时火花四溅，一旦分开，就像两条不相交的平行线。但是这一次他们的命运不得不再次相交。兄弟俩因为恶魔交配的性吸引，曾经有过异常亲密的时光，在那段日子里他们疯狂做爱，他们承诺做彼此的受孕体，永不分离。直到有一天，维吉尔突然消失了，消失在但丁的世界。

但丁在寻找维吉尔的路上意外成为了恶魔猎人，也曾经遇见过维吉尔几次，但是维吉尔从来不说当初离开的原因。

直到但丁遇到了尼禄，他意识到，当年维吉尔的离开可能是背叛，维吉尔背叛了兄弟间成为彼此唯一的承诺，他爱上了别人，与别人结合。

但，这种事也是没法避免的嘛。

恶魔本就是依靠天性生存的。移情别恋又算得了什么呢？自己不过就是被甩了而已。

可是这一回，但丁看着走在自己身边的维吉尔，他想问，他要问清楚当年到底发生了什么，为什么悄无声息地离开，维吉尔到底瞒着他什么？

走到浴室门前，维吉尔伸手要开门，却被但丁一手重击在门框上拦住。

“这一次你还会走吗？”但丁想象着自己脸上卑微又忍耐的表情，低声发问。

维吉尔没有说话。就像每一次他沉默时的样子。但是这一次他抬眼看了但丁，眼中闪烁着复杂的情绪。但丁想再问，还没张口，就被维吉尔打掉了手。

黑色身影反手带上门，不理会他的兄弟。

tbc


End file.
